Jack's Quiz
by TheWildRosie
Summary: "It's basically a quiz" Jack explained to her. "I'm gonna ask you a question and if you get it right; I'll reward you, but if you're not; there'll be some consequences, which I'll get to pick, for you." WARNING! Kick smut and bondage...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so I have a file full of story ideas, some are my own and some are requests, and I frankly don't know which one to work on. So I decided to post the first chapter on a bunch of them to see which one(s) people wants to read.**

**They are all rated M for sexual and/or darker themes...**

**This one I came up with as I was working on 'Today I'm all yours' and it has the same theme.**

**Warning! This story contains sexual activities involving bondage.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Chapter 1

The boy smirked mischievously as he focused his brown orbs on the girl sitting on the bed in front him.

Her parents were out of town, leaving the two of them to spend the night alone with each other.

The blond beauty he was proud to call his girlfriend had asked him to make this night special, which he'd promised. A promise that he intended to keep. In fact he had been planning all week for this moment, preparing and packing the duffel bag he'd brought with him.

He'd asked her back at school a few days ago if there was anything in particular that she wanted to do. She had just given him a smile before rising to her toes to whisper seductively into his ear;

"Surprise me"

He had swallowed hard at that, his mind suddenly going wild with all the things he wanted to do to, with and for her. She'd basically given him loose reins, fully trusting him and he had in return vowed that he would do his best to make this night truly unforgettable for the both of them.

"What are you looking at?" The girl suddenly asked him, having noticed his intense stare. The boy was pulled back from his thoughts.

"Nothing," he shrugged casually, but raised an eyebrow in a flirty way.

"C'mon Jack," she said, not letting herself be fooled. "I know you had something on your mind." Jack just smirked. Oh, he had something on his mind…

"Kim, do you remember when you asked me to come up with something to do this evening?" he started, standing in front of her.

"Yes," she answered, a tingling sensation starting inside her.

"Well, I've invented this game…" he reached out to move a strand of hair away from her face and tuck it behind her ear. "It's gonna be pretty exciting." Kim felt a shiver of anticipation go down her spine.

"What's it about?" she wondered, her eyes focusing on the lips that spoke in front of her.

"Us," Jack answered. A moment of silence followed before he raised his eyebrow. "So are you in for it?"

* * *

**Short I know... So like I said before I'm gonna focusing on writing and posting the story that gets most read counts and reviews, so if you want to read more of this one soon, then review, review REVIEW:)**

**However I have the next chapter done on this already so it'll be up sometime this weekend:)**

**~~Rosie **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The Second chapter is here... **

**Thank you for all the reviews that has been coming in. Apparently you guys seemed to find this story idea interesting... **

**Hope you'll like:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' it**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kim had agreed to play whatever the game was that Jack had come up with. The grin on the boy's face had grown even wider at that and he'd quickly run downstairs to get his duffel bag, leaving her alone for a moment.

Even though she looked calm where she was sitting on the bed, waiting for him to return, her insides were tingling of anticipation. The thought about him having made a game that was meant for just the two of them to play was very exciting. Especially since he hadn't let her in on any details, claiming that he wanted to surprise her.

It didn't take too long until the handsome brunette made it back to the room, the bag hanging over his shoulder. He had a rather smug expression on his face as he walked inside and dumped the bag in the middle of the room.

"We'll sit here," he said, making himself comfortable on the floor and gesturing for Kim to get over. The girl left the bed and took a seat in front of him, joining him on the floor. She looked at him as he moved the bag around so that it was placed next to him.

"So…" Kim started. "Are you gonna explain the rules of this game?"

"Sure," Jack flashed another smile. "It's basically a quiz" he explained. "I'm gonna ask you a question and if you get it right; I'll reward you, but if you're not... "he made a dramatic pause, causing Kim's pulse to increase in speed. "…there'll be some consequences, which I get to pick, for you." Jack finished the sentence, crossing his fingers that she would go along with it. "With me so far?"  
"I think so," She answered, feeling small butterflies making it to her stomach. The game would be thrilling for sure. "What are the questions gonna be about?"

"Me, us and maybe something else…but mostly me." He explained with a shrug. Kim nodded. She knew pretty much about the boy in front of her and the chances for her to do well in this game were pretty good.

"Okay let's try a real simple one and I'll show you how it works," he said and gave her a question he knew for sure she knew. "What musical instrument do I play?"

"Guitar," She answered without hesitation.

"Correct," Jack smiled and grabbed her hand gently. Bringing it up towards his face he placed his lips against her knuckles, kissing it in a gentleman fashion. Kim blushed. Even though they'd been dating for quite a while now and had shared loads of intimate moments with each other, he still could make her go all fuzzy inside.

Jack let go of her hand and she immediately wanted more of his affection. She was careful to hide her desires though. The last thing that she wanted was to show how desperately she wanted his touch and instead she cleared her throat.

"So is it my turn to ask a question now?" She wondered. Much to her surprise Jack shook his head.

"Nope. I'll be doing all the questioning." Kim frowned but didn't protest.

"What's all that for?" she nodded towards the duffel bag.

"Oh, this?" Jack grabbed the bag and pulled it closer to him as if he was afraid of her reaching out to try and open it. "This is for all the questions you don't know the answer to."  
Jack smirked when he saw the confused expression on her face. She raised a questioning eyebrow towards him in the hopes the he would tell her what he could possibly have hidden in that bag. The brunette shrugged in response to the unasked question, while adding the simple explanation;

"I've got loads of hard questions prepared for you…"

* * *

**Sorry again for the short chapter. I usually write longer, but it seemed like a good place to stop, even though you might disagree...hehe**

**Anyways, next chapter will be much longer and MUCH sexier... I'll post it on Friday, unless there'll be like 15 reviewers telling me to post earlier(This is something that I highly doubt though...), then I'll be pretty quick;)**

**I'm still going to focus on the story(s) with the highest read counts and reviews, in other words the most popular, so make sure this story stays at the top...**

**~~Rosie**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: WOW! I never would have thought that this story would get so many reviews. Last chapter got 24! That's a new record by far for any of my stories. O.O you guys are amazing:D**

**Thanks to you I've got this chapter up today already:) I hope you'll like it...**

**WARNING: This chapter has some sexual content!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' it**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Okay let's start," Jack said after having explained the rules. "You ready?" Kim nodded.

"Which is my favourite video game?"

"Kung Fu Cop 77," Kim answered confidently, starting to believe that this game was going to be a pice of cake.

Jack smiled and leaned forward, supporting himself with his hands against the floor. Closing the gap between them he snuggled his face into the crook of her neck, letting his breaths tickle her skin. Kim closed her eyes as he placed his soft lips against her neck, giving it a slow and tender kiss. He knew she loved that and just as he'd expected Kim lifted her hands, about to wrap her arms around him to pull him closer. But before she could get a hold of him, he withdrew.

"Next question," Jack said ignoring the slightly disappointed look on Kim's face. "How many goldfish did I have as a kid?" He asked with a smirk on his face, knowing that this would be a hard one for Kim to answer.

"You've never told me that you had any," Kim said, frowning at him. Jack just shrugged, his face unreadable. Kim sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know."

"You have to give me an answer anyway," he said. "Who knows; you might get it right…"

Kim thought for a moment, before hesitantly answering the question.

"Two?" The boy grew a smile.

"Wrong!" he exclaimed in triumph. "The reason why I've never told you about any of my goldfish is because I never had any."

"What? You can't have questions like that," Kim protested, being the sore loser that she was.

"Yes I can. I'm the one who invented this game and made the rules."

"But it isn't fair."

"Yes it is," Jack stated simply. "No remove some of your clothes."

"What?" She looked at him surprised, not believing her ears.

"You heard," he said. "You gave me the wrong answer so I get to choose what I want you to do." Shrugging, he made it sound like the most obvious thing in the world. "So take some of your clothes off." Kim glared at him, still annoyed over the way he'd tricked her. Removing one of her socks, she rolled it up into a ball and threw it at him, aiming at the face. Jack saw it coming though and dodged just in time.

"Oh c'mon Kim," he pouted. "A sock? Is that the best you can do?" Kim raised her eyebrows and folded her arms defensively across her chest. "At least take them both off, otherwise this is gonna take forever…"

The blond froze, as that tingling feeling in her stomach hit her again. Jack had indirect told her that he had full intentions of stripping her down naked. Was that what this game was all about?

Even though she wouldn't admit it at the moment; she liked the thrilling thought and she slowly reached down to remove the remaining sock.

"That's more like it…next one;" Jack continued. "What's my favourite colour?"

"Green," Smiling, the boy leaned forward again, cupping her cheek tenderly while placing his lips against the other one, kissing it softly. Kim inhaled, the sexual tension between them growing stronger for every minute passing. Jack had to really strain himself to hold back, finding it really challenging to pull away from the lovely girl.

Deciding to speed things up a bit he started with some harder questions.

"What did I get on my algebra test last week?" he asked.

"Oh this one I know," she said, smiling. "You showed it to me…just let me think for a moment…Ooo I've got it!...I think…" Jack couldn't help but smile at the way her face changed back and forth between happy/excited and confused/thinking. She was so adorable…and cute…and beautiful… and hot…and sexy. God, he wanted to take her right now.

Kim having finally made up her mind about her answer, she spoke;

"78 percent,"

"You sure?" he wondered.

"Yes," she nodded, but quickly shook her head after. "No, I mean…ye…"

"C'mon make up your mind." Jack said, holding back a laughter. Kim closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes I'm sure," She opened her eyes again, biting down on her lip and probably crossing her fingers that she was right. Jack kept her in suspense for a few seconds, admiring her hot expression.

"You don't think I'm better at math than that?" he raised his eyebrows, making her worried. "I got 87 percent…thanks for your high thoughts about me Kim," he said with sarcasm. The girl shifted a little, not really caring about his last comment. Her answer had been wrong and all she could do was to anxiously wait for his instructions that didn't take too long to come.

"Take off your shirt."

This time Kim didn't protest and with a swift movement she got the shirt off and threw it aside. Jack looked at her torso, mesmerized. She wore a pink bra with small ribbons on that he would just die to remove.

"How many times did we move before we got to Seaford?" he said, never taking his eyes off her. Kim noticed the way he looked at her and she found herself wishing that he would just hold her and kiss her…and touch her…

"Three" she said without really thinking her answer through, caught up imagining all the places she wanted to kiss the gorgeous brunette.

"Wrong. It was four," Jack corrected. "You know what that means?" Kim didn't reply, but rose from the ground. Having her eyes locked with the chocolate coloured pair that was looking up at her, she undid the pants and pulled them slowly down her hips. Jack watched her without blinking once, not wanted to miss one spilt second of the scene in front of him. Gracefully Kim stepped out of the pants and shoved them aside, before sitting down again. The boy took a deep breath to clear his mind long enough to ask her a new question.

"How old was I when I started to take karate lessons?"

"Four"

"Correct," Jack got up from the floor, grateful to have a reason to finally move. Sitting still had caused him to build up some tension in his body and he dreaded that if he kept still for much longer he would snap, and just get on with it… and that would be the 'perfect' way to ruin everything he'd planned…

Kim gave him a curious glance as he walked up to her, placing himself behind her, wondering what he was up to. She'd gotten the question right so he would do something that she'd like...

Jack's strong hands found their way to her shoulders. She jerked slightly in surprise, but soon relaxed as his grip got firmer. Pressing his palms against her shoulder blades, he rubbed them hard enough to reach her tense muscles. With circle motions he let his hands roam her back, occasionally moving up to her shoulders, gripping them.

Kim closed her eyes, enjoying the comfortable massage to a point where a low moan slipped out of her. Jack inhaled sharply at the sound, prying his eyes away from her and looking straight into one of the walls. Why did she have to be so damn irresistible?

Concentrating on his breathing and the way his hands moved across the blond beauty's back, Jack did everything that he could to keep himself under control.

It was hard though and images of Kim's body would appear in front of him. It didn't matter that he was staring at the wall, he would still see her curves; her legs, her tummy, her butt, her breasts…

He leaned in closer, whispering into her ear;  
"What am I thinking of right now?" Kim turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, meeting his eyes.

"Us?" Jack shook his head, his hands having stopped moving right at the hooks of her bra.

"No…I'm thinking about your wonderfully shaped breasts…" he said truthfully, his voice a little husky. Kim just sat still unable to move as his hot breath touched her ear. "I very much like to see them…" he whispered, almost making her tremble.

Carefully he grabbed the back of the bra, undoing it, before his hands travelled upwards to pull the straps off her shoulders. Kim placed her arms in front of her, letting her bra slide off.

Jack couldn't help but to kiss her shoulder softly. It was impossible for him to resist. He just had to have a taste of her, otherwise he'd go crazy. Kim reached up her hand and laid it on the back of his neck, urging him closer. Jack's lips once again clashed with her smooth skin, planting a new kiss.

Kim almost thought that things would start for real, but then Jack suddenly jerked away. He had to stop, before things went too far… He'd seen and touched Kim's naked body before and he loved it. Just the thought of what he was gonna do to it and how it would look like once he was done was enough to make him insane… He'd longed and fantasized about it for quite some time now, but if he'd give in too early he would blow his chances of doing it…

He got back to the spot on the floor he'd sat before, just to see, Kim's perfectly round and slightly perky boobs…

"Do I want you to kiss me?" He said stiffly. The question wasn't one that he'd planned to ask. He'd just blurted it out, desperately needing her to.

"Yes…" She smirked, already having noticed the way Jack struggled with himself.

"You're damn right," he nodded. He couldn't just smash his lips against hers, taking what he wanted. She'd got the question right so she would have to be rewarded.

He reached into his pocket and brought out his phone. Setting the timer for one minute.

"Okay," he said. "You've got one minute, not a second more, to do whatever you want with me. Starting…" He looked up at her, happy to see her focusing on him, looking as a racehorse waiting in the gates for the start signal. "Now!"

With that Kim practically launched herself at him, knocking him over. Grabbing his face she kissed him fiercely. She was not going to let this minute go to waste!

Jack wrapt his arms around her, touching her all over her bare back. His member had hardened and it now felt as if it was trying to escape his pants. It didn't exactly help that Kim was continuing her attack of kisses, systematically going down his neck. Her hands grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it upwards. After some slight struggle, due to the fact that Jack was lying against the floor, she managed to get it off, breaking away from the kisses as she did. Just the mere sight of his toned chest was like a magnet to her and she let her mouth press hard against his skin once again. Jack moaned, feeling her bare stomach and breasts against him as he placed his hand on the back of her head, entwining his fingers in her locks.

Their breathing was heavier now and they would have totally forgotten about the stupid quiz if it hadn't been for the phone chiming, telling them that the time was up. They both reluctantly stopped, looking at each other. Their cheeks turned red as they suddenly seeming to be aware of the way they'd almost lost control, giving in for their lusts.

Kim got awkwardly off the boy, letting him sit up.

"Next question?" She said, panting. "What's the next question?" Her brown orbs were studying the boy as he thought for a moment. He knew what he wanted, but in order for that to happen he would need to ask the right question…

"How many of your panties have I collected?" he asked. Kim looked at him stunned.

"You collect my panties?" She had no idea about that. He'd never told her which was strange. But even more strange was the fact that she never really missed any pair. As far as she knew most of her underwear lay tucked in her drawer… or did they? Confused, she tried to think. Was she sure she had them all?

She shot a glance at Jack who just shrugged, waiting for her answer. Maybe he was trying to trick her again…

But then again, didn't she miss those white laced panties that she wore at Jack's place three weeks ago…?  
"…Four…?" She said hesitantly. The answer was reasonable, she thought. It was a high enough number for Jack to call it a 'collection', still low enough for her to have lost them without really noticing…

"I don't really collect them," said Jack. "…Although I have a pair at home that you forgot when you slept at my house, three weeks ago…" His eyes trailed down her body until they reached her crotch. "…and I really want to have the ones you're wearing right now…"

His request was her penalty of having given him the wrong answer. Kim once again stood up and placed her hands by her hips. Slipping her fingers down the waistband of her panties, she took them off. Jack watched speechless as they fell to the floor, revealing her shaved pussy. He grabbed the duffel bag next to him as if to prevent himself from jumping her, reminding himself that things would get so much better if he kept everything under control. He would _not_ allow himself to touch her yet!

Kim sat down on her knees, shivering from both the air and Jack's hungry eyes engulfing her naked body. She picked her panties up and threw them to Jack. He caught them easily, his insides making a flip by the fact that they were still warm…and slightly damp in the crotch area… Man, he would have to speed things up here to be able to pull this through…

He was unsure how to continue though. He'd seen Kim's naked body several times before and they'd done lots of 'interesting' things together, although never something like the things he had in mind… There was a part of him that worried that she might not wanted to participate in something like this, or worst yet get offended by it. To hurt her was the last thing that he wanted… He loved her more than anything and if she agreed to let him do this he would give her an experience she'd never gotten before. He would do this as much for her as for himself...

Taking a deep breath, he clutched the duffel bag and said with a low and stead voice;

"What item in this bag am I gonna use on you if you get this question wrong?"

* * *

**Sorry again for ending it there... There's probably only gonna be one more chapter of this story. It's going to be a very looong chapter though and if it get too long I might split it. In that case there'll be two chapters...**

**Anyways the 'heavy stuff' will start in the next chapter, and things will get hot for real...;)**

**Next chapter will be up on Saturday the 22nd (in ten days), unless there'll be an awful lot of reviews begging me to post earlier, then I probably will :)**

**I'd also like to say that I will continue and finish all my stories, I'm just putting a bit more enery on this one at the moment since a lot of people really wants to read it.**

**~~Rosie**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi**

**Thank you so much guys for all the reviews and support. There's been a lot and I really wished that I could've posted earlier, but I just couldn't find the time until now... Sorry. I really hope you think this chapter was worth the wait though... This story turned out to be long so this is not the last chapter...**

**WARNING! This chapter contains strong sexual material involving bondage!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' it**

* * *

Chapter 4

"What item in this bag am I gonna use on you if you get this question wrong?" the boy asked.

Kim looked at the duffel bag. Ever since Jack had brought it in she'd been wondering what was hidden in it. She knew it was something that would be used on her if she'd answer any question wrong… And judging by the way she'd already been stripped down naked and the slightly sexual acts they done so far, she had a hunch of what the bag contained… Blushing at the way her own dirty thoughts aroused her, she didn't dare to say what she was thinking. What if Jack had brought something completely different? Then she would appear as completely vulgar and disgusting…

"I think it's a bottle of massage oil," She said, having come up with something just enough erotic and saving herself from a possible embarrassing moment. At the same moment her answer was out though, she realized that it was wrong. Getting a massage was something that she would enjoy and Jack had told her that he would use -whatever it was- on her if she got the question wrong; meaning that it would be something less enjoyable for her.

Just as she'd expected Jack shook his head, making worry stir her stomach. A worry that increased as he unzipped the bag just enough to reach into it to grab the first item. Jack looked up at her, still keeping his hand in the bag, careful to not show her anything.

"You trust me, right?" The question wasn't a part of the game, but he wanted to make sure that she did so that he wouldn't go too far.

"Yes," She said, although she was sitting stiff as a board. Jack nodded and pulled out his hand revealing a coil of band he'd cut out himself from a piece of strong fabric. It was approximately an inch wide, but as long as six feet.

Kim looked at it carefully, her eyes widening somewhat, realizing what he was going to do as he approached her. Her stomach made a flip and she unconsciously leaned away from him. Jack didn't seem to notice and he got up behind her again. Squatting down, he gently took one of her arms and brought it behind her.

Kim stiffened, battling her instincts that told her to get away and not let herself get trapped in this vulnerable situation, because as strangely as it sounds she liked this. And even though it scared her a bit, the idea of surrender to Jack and his mercy was very exciting…

Without saying a word or making any move of resistance, she let him repeatedly wrap the strap around her wrists. She flinched slightly as he tightened and secured it with a series of complicated knots, leaving her wrists completely stuck, crossing each other behind her back.

Standing up Jack made it to in front of her again. Kim couldn't help but test the strength of the band holding her, trying to pull her hands apart. When feeling how tight it was, she got stressed and began using a bit more force to try and get free. She abruptly stopped though when she noticed Jack looking down on her. Meeting his gaze, she cowered slightly –not from fear, but from submission-. She'd accepted the fact that Jack was going to call the shots from now on…

The boy saw her slightly trouble expression though and he leaned down, cupping her cheek comforting.

"It's gonna be okay," he said. "I promise you'll enjoy this." Kim swallowed, her tummy feeling all funny again. Jack gave her a warm smile and crouched down so that his face would be level with hers.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he wondered. It was a continuation of the game they've been playing, but the question was real. Jack really did wonder, hoping that she hadn't changed the way she thought about him after what he'd done to her.

"Yes," She answered to his relief. Smiling, Jack pressed his mouth against hers. Taking his time to work his lips over her bottom lip while she kissed his upper, he could feel her relax.

Kim felt the worries go away, leaving her insides with only the butterflies of excitement.

When feeling that she was ready, Jack broke away. Kim attempted to reach out after him, but was effectively stopped by the band of fabric trapping her wrists.

Jack got over to the bag and brought out another strap, equal to the one that already bound Kim's hands. He turned to her, smirking playfully.

"What's this for?" He held up the coil, showing it to her. It took her less than a second to figure out that it would be used to tie her up, although she didn't know exactly how…

"Tying my feet?" She gave it her best guess. Jack grinned, having hoped that she'd answer something like that…

"Hate to break it to you, but that's not the right answer," he said and got to behind her once again. Kim followed him with her gaze, confused. She'd been almost certain it was for her feet or legs.

"What are you gonna do?" She wondered, turning her head to try and see what was going on behind her.

"You'll see," Jack answered simply, letting go of the coils to straighten out the long strap and find the middle of it. "Sorry, but this is probably gonna be a bit uncomfortable…"

Before Kim had the chance to comprehend what he'd said, Jack took the middle of the rope and brought it down over her head and placed it right under her bare breasts. Pulling the long ends to her back, he fastened it with a half knot right over her spine. He then wrapt the ends of the strap one lap around his own palms for better grip, before pulling on them hard. Kim gasped, her ribcage being confined to a point where it almost got a little hard to breathe.

Jack brought the ends back to in front again, looping them above her breasts this time, repeating the knot in front of her. Tightening it, he let the strap squeeze her boobs into a more flat oval shape. He locked the band in place with another half knot and treaded the binds down between her breasts through the loop that was fastened right under them, connecting the two straps.

Giving the ends a hard jerk he squeezed her female body parts even more, causing the blond to let out a whimper of discomfort. Jack felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound of that, loving the fact that he was the one to have caused it. Finishing of with a small bow, right between her boobs, he returned to the bag. He was surprised that Kim hadn't resisted or protested more. It could only mean that she liked this… He smiled at that as he pulled up more restrains like the ones he'd already used.

"Where do you suppose these are for?" Kim gave him a weird look.

"Are you just gonna continue to pull stuff out of the bag and ask me what I think you'll use it for?" She wondered.

"Probably not…" he answered, shaking his head slightly.

"You're gonna tie me with them," Kim stated, sure of that she was being right.

"Of course, but that answer doesn't count." Jack said. "You have to be more specific..." The blond sighed, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Thinking for a moment, she realized something.

"Hey, you said that as if you're gonna continue to strap me down, already counting on that I'll fail to answer …" She furrowed her eyebrows, to which Jack just shrugged innocently "What happens if I do get it right?"

"Then I will throw these away." He said, waving the straps in front of her. That seemed fair enough…

"Okay, I think you're intending to trap my feet with that, since you didn't do it the last time."

Jack just stood watching her and holding the suspense, before shaking his head.

"Wrong," he said.

"What?" He didn't care to answer her. She would soon know what they were for anyway. Grabbing her tied together wrists, he looped one of the band around them a couple of times, then brought them to her waist, continuing to wrap the rest of the strap around her body. Kim gulped, feeling the strap cut into her waist and forcing her wrists to press against her back.

After making sure that it was tight enough, Jack started to do the same procedure to her arms, securing her elbows to her upper part of her torso. This left Kim's arms and hands completely immobile. The girl's heart was beating faster and she'd begun to tremble. She'd never felt this kind of vulnerability before, and it didn't get better by Jack going in circles around her, checking her out.

He was satisfied by the way he'd decorated her and she looked hotter than ever with her boobs being squeezed and pressed out from her body like that, and with her waist being marked by the restrains.

Jack didn't think he would be able to hold himself much longer. He had to touch her, if only a little. It would be easy to do whatever he wanted with her now. Even if she didn't want to let him, she would have no chance of stopping him…

The boy shook his head. He would never force himself upon her. Never.

"Do you want me to stop?" He wondered, seeing the still slightly worried look on her face.

"No," she shook her head. She wasn't lying. If anything she wanted Jack to do what he'd planned to her, still there was a part of her that wanted to run away… Looking up, she met his eyes. "I want you to kiss me," she said so quietly that Jack wouldn't have heard if he hadn't been standing so close to her.

He sank almost immediately to his knees, his hands finding their way to her waist. She was looking at him intensely, starting to lean forward. Somehow she felt safer the closer she was to him. Jack's grip increased and he pulled her forward, kissing her again. Kim relaxed, concentrating on the way his lips moved over hers and how the masculine hands slowly slid down her hips, stroking them along with her thighs and butt.

Jack parted from her mouth and tilted his head to the side, trailing kisses down her jaw line. He was careful to keep the kisses sweet and soft, not wanting things to get too passionate. Slowly he made his way down her neck, the tender touch of his lips, caused Kim to close her eyes and tilt her head backwards, losing herself in the wonderful feeling. Jack grabbed her thighs, holding on to them, forcing his hands to not explore forbidden places on her body…

He was about to pull away when a faint sound left Kim's mouth.

"Jack…" She'd breathed his name very quietly. She hadn't meant to say anything, but the comfortable feeling as he affectionately fondled her had caused her to forget everything but the wonderful boy and her mouth had only slipped what her whole body was engulfed by. Jack had heard his name and he put even more effort into his kisses. He wanted her to say it again.

Reaching up, he placed his hand on the back of her neck for support as he pressed his lips harder against her.

"Oh, Jack…" she gasped as he began to suck on her collarbone. The sound of her voice caused his member to throb with anticipation. He wouldn't be able to hold it much longer…

Gathering all the willpower that he had, he forced himself to break away from her. Kim opened her eyes, the cool air tickling the spot on her neck that was covered with Jack's saliva. Looking over at the boy, she noticed him having returned to his bag. He was looking away, his bare torso teasing her. Wishing that she could touch it, she tried to move her arms, but they wouldn't separate one millimetre from her back and she ended up wiggling her entire upper body. Jack looked over at her, noticing her moving. As soon as he did he felt such a strong urge to touch her he had to immediately look away again.

"You're not gonna be able to break free," he said, reaching down into his bag again. Kim stopped struggling, giving up. Instead she looked curiously at him, secretly wishing that he would just get on with it. To tell the truth she was so turned on now that she was desperate for his touch and the way he teased her was pure torture to her.

Jack grabbed an item in his bag without pulling it up. Keeping his eyes on it, he clutched it hard, carefully asking the next question.

"How many times have I thought of you while satisfying myself…?" he almost mumbled the last part. He never talked about the time he spent fondling himself with anyone, simply because he considered it private. And even though he knew Kim better than anyone, her practically being his other half –a part of him, he couldn't help but to feel a bit awkward and he wouldn't look at her.

Kim felt her blood run up to her cheeks as a small amount of liquid left her pussy. Jack fantasized about her while jerking off? She was kind of proud to be the source of his arousal.

"Does that happens a lot, that you think of me while...?" she wondered, hoping that the answer would be 'yes'. In fact she wanted to be the only thing he ever thought of when he was in that mood.

"I'm not telling you that," he shook his head. "Just answer the question."

"I don't know," she said truthfully.

"Then guess."

"It's gonna be the wrong answer anyway," she said. '_Yeah it will…_' Jack thought, clutching the staff like item in his bag. It would be close to impossible for her to get it right.

"Just give it a shot," he said.

"Okay, okay…fifteen maybe…" Kim noticed he was about to pull whatever he was holding up and she quickly added. "Is it more? Like twenty…or less maybe…"

"Actually," Jack said, interrupting her nervous rambling. "It's too many times to count…"

Pulling up his hand from the bag, Kim frowned as she saw the object in it. It looked like a staff made of steel, about an inch and a half wide and almost two feet long. On either end was a strap with a belt like buckle attached.

Jack ignored her confused expression and walked up to her, grabbing her arm.

"Up," he ordered as he pulled on her. With her heart beating hard, she did as she was told, rising to her knees. Jack held her firmly by her arm, making sure that she would stay in the position. A position where he would easily be able to control her. At least that's what he thought...

Kim having her face about level with his stomach could no longer resist the gorgeous body in front of her and she leaned forward, kissing his abdomen. She'd placed the kiss very low, just above the waist band of his jeans. Jack was completely taken by surprise as her soft lips touch his skin and he involuntarily bucked his hips.

"Kim!" he hissed, jumping back. "You can't do that!" He exclaimed as he was struggling to get his breathing back to normal from the minor shock she'd caused him. Kim just looked innocently at him.

Once having regained control over his body, the boy stepped forward and grabbed Kim's shoulders, holding her in place while slipping his foot in between her knees, pushing them apart.

After separating them somewhat, Jack bent down and fastened the bar, using one of the straps to her thigh, right above her knee before continuing to push her legs apart. Kim groaned slightly as her thighs were stretched. When reaching the desirable distance between her legs, Jack fastened the spreader to her other thigh, making it impossible for her to put her legs together again. Standing up he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down. Kim's butt hit her heels as she sat down.

Jack got back to the bag, but before reaching into it he threw a glance at Kim. She was looking at him, trembling. Her legs were forced apart which gave him a clear view of her pussy, her folds separating from each other. '_Soon. Very soon,'_ he told himself. Soon he would be able to touch her and make her crumble from the pleasures he would give her. But first he needed to do one last thing. Reluctantly he turned his gaze away from her and reached into the bag…

* * *

**So that was it for now... I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter...I'll try to be quick and reviews always helps...;P**

**~~Rosie**


End file.
